Angel: Carpe Noctem
"Carpe Noctem" is the fourth episode of season three of the supernatural action series Angel and the forty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by James A. Contner and written by Scott Murphy. It first aired on the WB Network on October 15th, 2001. In this episode, Angel finds his mind swapped into the body of an elderly man named Marcus Roscoe, who lives in a retirement home. As such, Marcus' mind now inhabits Angel's body. Ecstatic over his rejuvinated youth and newfound vampiric powers, Marcus decides that the only he can insure that he will keep this body for himself is by killing his older self. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of the Angel: Season Three DVD collection. It is also included on the Angel: The Complete Series boxset collection. * Production code number: 3ADH04 * This is the eighth episode of Angel directed and co-produced by James A. Contner. He previously directed "Dead End". His next episode is "Loyalty". * This is the fourth episode of Angel written by Scott Murphy. He previously wrote "That Old Gang of Mine". His next episode is "Fredless". * This is the fourteenth appearance of Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan on Angel. She previously appeared in "That Vision Thing". She appears next in "Billy". * This is the third appearance of Daniel Dae Kim as Gavin Park on Angel. He previously appeared in "That Vision Thing". He appears next in "Billy". * Actress Magdalena Holland is credited as Magdalena Zielinska in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is greek for "Sieze the night". It is derived from the more popular phrase Carpe diem, which means "Sieze the day". It is a pun based on the notion that vampires can only operate during the night time hours. * The "Fitzgerald" that Winifred Burkle refers to is F. Scott Fitzgerald, author of The Great Gatsby. * Julia Roberts is an American film actress best known for playing a prostitute in the 1990 romantic comedy Pretty Woman. Cordelia Chase makes reference to her in this episode, adopting her own version of the film title, Pretty Skanky Woman. * Angel and Fred talk about going to see a Charlton Heston double feature at the Nuart Theatre. The films playing at the theater are The Omega Man and Soylent Green, both of which are considered sci-fi classics. Bloopers * When the gang beats Marcus in Angel's body to the floor in the retirement home, he falls face down, with his head toward Angel in Marcus' body. However, when Fred gives him an extra whack to the head, not only has he turned face up, but reoriented himself to have his feet toward Marcus. No one had time to move him and he is knocked out. TV.com; Angel: Carpe Noctem Quotes * Marcus Roscoe: You! You don't deserve that body! * Angel: Funny. I was gonna say the same thing to you. I tell you why you have a weak heart, Marcus. You never use it. .... * Cordelia Chase: I'll interview the hookers. Are there any men who aren't just dogs? * Marcus Roscoe/Angel: Not very many, I'm afraid. (to Wesley) You know a woman is more than a piece of meat. I'm sorry. That's just how I feel. .... * Cordelia Chase: If Julia Roberts ever makes a realistic movie about being an escort; I think it should be called "Pretty Skanky Woman." .... * Angel: You may have the attitude and you may have the power, but… there's one thing you don't have and never will; friends, four of them, standing behind you with big heavy things. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2001 television episodes